Hermione Who?
by MissHanner
Summary: Hermione has always known she was adopted, but what happens when she goes in search of her birth parents? Did she bite off more than she can chew? Disregard books 6 and 7.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I recieve payment for this story

**Rating: **M for language, violence, abuse and possible mentions of rape.

**Read at your own discretion.**

* * *

><p>This whole thing started with four words. "You have a sister."<p>

I, Theodore Octavius Nott Jr. had a sister- a little sister to be exact. By four minutes. Her name was Teresea Rachelle, but she hadn't been seen for sixteen years. You see, when my mother gave birth to us, she had one of our house elves take my sister to a muggle orphanage. My father had never known she was pregnant with twins. My mother didn't want her only daughter growing up to serve as a consort for the Dark Lord. She didn't want me growing up to become a Death Eater, either, but my father didn't give her a choice. Too bad no one bothered to ask _me_ what I thought. I surely would have been murdered if they did. I am strictly neutral on the subject of muggleborns. I don't believe that they are trash like some of my fellow Slytherins, but I'm not a muggle-lover like Dumbledore, or the Weasleys. I guess you could say I'm indifferent. Yup, that's me; Theo the indifferent Slytherin. Just... don't tell my father. Well, enough of my rambling. You probably want to hear about my sister, and her story.

It was a cold November night...

"Mistress _must_ push!"

Rachelle Nott's forehead glistened with drops of sweat, her curly brown hair sprawled out.

"I-I-I can't!" she squealed.

"Mistress _has_ to. Pipsy instincts tell her Mistress must." squeaked Pipsy, the house elf, nervously.

Rachelle pushed as hard as she could, sweat beading on her forehead.

"Pipsy is seeing the head!"

A few minutes later a handsome baby boy was born.

"Mistress, you's is having another!" Pipsy yelped.

Rachelle Nott was aghast. "What?"

"Yous is having twins. Yous must push!"

3 minutes later, a beautiful baby girl was born.

"My beautiful baby. Teresea Rachelle Nott. Pipsy, you must take her to a muggle orphanage. She shan't be found out about. I do not want my daughter serving the Dark Lord."

"Yes, Mistress. Pipsy will take Young Mistress to the muggle orphanage immediately." Pipsy replied. She took the baby and disappeared with a pop!

"Rachelle!" Theodore Nott Sr. Called out.

"Yes, my _love?"_ she replied.

"Have you had my son yet?" he demanded, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Yes." she replied, scared.

"Good. He shall be named after me. Theodore Octavius Nott Jr. When he turns sixteen he shall serve the Dark Lord. Correct, my pet?" he asked leering at Rachelle, showing this was _not_ up for debate.

"Yes, my dear." she replied dutifully.

"Good. Now make me dinner." he demanded.

Sixteen years later, Theodore Nott Jr. had _no_ intentions of becoming a Death Eater.

* * *

><p>Hermione Jean Granger knew from an early age that she was adopted. It was quite obvious. She had curly brown hair, and chocolate coloured eyes. Her 'mother' had pin-straight corn silk coloured hair, and pale blue eyes. Her 'father' also had similar, pale eyes, but, he had an odd, auburn, colour to his hair. So when little Hermione asked her parents at the age of five why she didn't look like them, well, they found it very hard to lie to her. They told her how they always wanted children but after three miscarriages they decided it would be best if they just adopted. They went to an orphanage just outside of London. They said as soon as they saw her, the knew she would be going home with them. She was laying in the nursery staring up at the ceiling. When the couple walked into the powder blue room, she looked at them and <em>smiled.<em> They took her home not two hours later.

Sixteen years later, Hermione had no desire to find out who her birth parents were. She sometimes wondered if they were even alive and if they were in fact, magical. If she were to be honest with herself, she found herself thinking of them more and more as of late. She wondered why they gave her up, if she had siblings, she also wondered that if in fact they were magical, which side were they on? What if she was the daughter of Bellatrix LeStrange, or some other death eater?

So it was, on August 31st, the eve of her departure to Hogwarts to begin her 6th year, that she informed her parents, Jean and Frank Granger that she would begin searching for her birth parents. As any adoptive parents would be, they were worried. Worried that their beautiful little girl would find her parents and they would want nothing to do with her, or worse, Hermione would want to live with them instead. But, they faced their fears and told Hermione, they would support her, like always, no matter what she chose.

Hermione wrote a letter to the orphanage she was left at to see if they had any records at all of her birth parents. She instructed her parents to send the reply to her via owl because she knew she would be at Hogwarts when the reply letter arrived. They willingly obliged.

On the morning of September 1st, Hermione woke up, punctual as ever, approximately four hours before she had to leave. Her parents were already up, at their dental office. Hermione made sure she had everything she would need for Hogwarts. As her half cat, half-kneazle, Crookshanks had died the summer before, Hermione had bought herself an owl. When she had entered the store, the beautiful golden-coloured eagle owl had caught her eye immediately. Even though the owl was a bit out of her price range, she had bought him, under the decision she would name him Zeus, after the king Greek god..

After making sure Zeus was secure in his cage, she carried him and her trunk out to her car. She had recently gotten her license so she would be driving to Kings Cross Station, and her parents would pick up her car later that day. As she was driving to the station, she found her mind wandering. After the untimely death of her best friend's godfather, she knew Harry would need her to be there for him. She couldn't help but feel anxious. Now that the whole wizarding world knew the Voldemort was indeed back, what would happen? How many of her friends would die before this was all over with? As she pulled up to the station and found a parking spot, she had a massive headache. All of her worrying was forgotten though as she saw the huge grins on her two best friend's faces. As she ran into their awaiting arms, she knew as long as she had them, everything would be okay. They would support her in her quest to find her parents. But buried deep in the back of her mind was a questioning doubt- what if she _did_ have death eaters for parents? Would they support her _then?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> So tell me what you thought. I am quite busy right now, so I don't be able to update more than once or twice a month. Please review and let me know what you thought, even if you hated it.

~Hanna


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, otherwise Fred, Sirius, Remus and Severus would still be alive!

* * *

><p>Theodore Nott Jr. or as he was better known as Theo, was sitting at his desk, finishing up his foot long history of magic essay.<p>

_Crack!_Theo looked up from his essay at the house elf that had just appeared in his room.

He sighed wearily, running a hand through his chestnut hair. "Yes Mimsy? What is it?"

"Mistress Rachelle would like to see young master in the sitting room." the tiny elf squeaked tugging on its long bat-like ears.

Theo breathed out thankful. He thought maybe his father wanted to talk to him again. Which meant receiving another beating for not doing something correctly.

"Thank you Mimsy. Tell mother I will be down shortly." He told the elf, who bowed and disappeared.

He rolled up his essay, and headed down the large staircase to see what his mother wanted. When he arrived in the sitting room his mother was looking somber. He sat down on a large leather couch.

"Yes mother?" he asked curious to what she wanted to talk to him about.

"Teddy,"His mother began. She only called him Teddy when his father was not around. "As you are well aware of, your father wants you to take the mark soon. I've postponed it as much as possible, I'm not sure how much longer the Dark Lord will wait." He could sense there was more she needed to tell me, so he nodded his head inviting her to continue.

"I think it's time I told you. Teddy, you have a twin sister."

He was positive he heard her wrong. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"You have a twin sister Teddy. A younger sister." his mother said calmly, but he could see the tears pooling in her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked softly for his mother had begun to cry.

"Your father didn't know I was having twins. _I _didn't know I was having twins. I knew if your father found out I had twins, your sister would have been forced to be a consort for Voldemort."

"You mean a whore?" he spat.

"Theodore, hold your tongue. I knew she wouldn't be safe, so I had a house elf send her to a muggle orphanage in London. I left a note saying that her first name was to be Hermione."

He knew of a girl in school, Hermione Granger. But He pushed it out of his mind. Hermione was probably a fairly common name.

"Did they keep her name the same?" he asked curiously.

His mother shook her head. "I haven't a clue. All I know is that she attends Hogwarts and is in the same year as you, naturally."

He exhaled as he took in the new information. He had a twin sister, she was younger. She attended Hogwarts and may or may not be named Hermione...most likely not.

"It is...most unwise for you to try to find or contact her in any way, Theodore. If she is discovered she will fall into the Dark Lord's hands."

He bowed his head. "I understand mother." He stood and kissed her on the cheek. She patted his cheek

"You are a good boy, Teddy. Now run along and get your trunk. You're leaving soon." she told him. As soon as Theo had walked out of the room, she let the tears fall. Unfortunately for her, Theodore Sr walked in just as she began crying.

"What are you crying for, my wife?" Nott Sr. demanded of his wife.

"Nothing, love." she replied drying her eyes.

_Wham._He backhanded her across the face. "Bitch, when I ask you a question, you _will _answer me." He shouted in her face.

"I'll only ask you once more. What are you blubbering about?" He asked grabbing her wrist roughly.

"I'm only worried about Theodore. He's growing up into a young man now."Rachelle lied through her teeth.

Theodore Sr. looked her up and down, possible to gauge if she was telling the truth or not. He must have believe her because he pulled her from the couch.

"Come, wife. We have matters that need attending to." He dragged her along and out of the room.

Theo who had listened from the corridor, slammed his fist into the wall, repeatedly.

"Damn-mother fuc-asshole-son of a bitch." He articulated with each blow to the wallpaper.

He knew how his father treated his mother. His father treated him the same way. His mother was let off easy this time. Usually it was a couple of _crucios._ With one last punch to the wall he spun around and ran up the stairs, thankful that in less than an hour's time he would be aboard the train—on his way back to Hogwarts. He vowed to find his sister, no matter the cost. He just hoped—Merlin forbid—his sister wasn't a Gryffindor.

He arrived on the platform with minutes to spare. He found a compartment with his fellow Slytherin 6th years. Draco Malfoy, Crabbe,Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode, and his best friend—Blaise Zabini.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat down in a compartment with Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Seamus, Dean, and Luna.<p>

As soon as the train started to chug along. The boys struck up a conversation about Quidditch. Hermione decided it was as best the time as any to tell Ginny and Luna about her decision.

"Gin, Luna? You guys know how I'm adopted right?" she asked them.

They both nodded.

"Well, I've decided that this year, I'm going to try to find out who my birth parents are." She told them.

Ginny had a thoughtful look on her face, whereas Luna, well it's Luna after all.

"But, Hermione...what if your parents aren't who you expect them to be? I mean who's to say they aren't Death Eaters?" Ginny questioned her quite rudely.

Hermione wasn't expecting this. "Well, I guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, won't we?" She said a little crossly.

Luna just smiled dreamily. "I think the nargles will help you find your parents, Hermione."

"Err-right. Thanks Luna." Hermione said still upset with Ginny. Hermione stood up suddenly.

"I'm going for a walk." She walked out of the compartment and into the hallway. She heard Ginny shout something but she wasn't sure what she had said. She turned around to see if Ginny had come after her, when she collided with someone. They grabbed her shoulders to steady her. She looked up and was staring into the dark brown eyes of Theodore Nott.

"Easy there, Granger." He chuckled, setting her upright.

"Right. Thanks Nott." she replied. She needed to get around him so she sidestepped to the right. Unfortunately so did he. After doing this awkward little dance for a few seconds, the Slytherin grabbed her by the shoulders and moved her to the right side so he could get by. Hermione's cheeks reddened, and the boy just chuckled and walked away with his hands in his pockets, completely forgetting what his mother had told him about his sister whose name may or may not be Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I've decided to go about this without a beta because it's much quicker, so if you see some errors please let me know-so I can fix them. But, please R&amp;R, even if you hate it. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own it.

* * *

><p>The rest of the train ride was uneventful for both Hermione and Theo, unless you count Ron falling flat on his face trying to get to the foot cart, or Pansy Parkinson trying to seduce Draco Malfoy for the umpteenth time. Hermione told the rest of the people in the compartment that she planned on finding her real parents. They were—for the most part—supportive. Harry and Ron were a little skeptical, but Dean, Neville and especially Seamus were very supportive. If she were to be honest with herself both Seamus and Dean had grown up a lot this year. Dean was over 6 foot and Seamus too, had grown quite a bit. It had been decided that after dinner Hermione would go up to the Hospital Wing and see if Madame Pomphrey had a potion or a spell that could tell her who her birth parents were.<p>

So after the sorting and the feast was over Hermione made her way up to the Hospital. As she pushed open the large oak doors, Madame Pomphrey came out of her office to see what the matter was.

"Miss Granger? How can I help you, my dear?" The nurse asked kindly.

"Well, you see, I'm adopted and I've recently decided to find my birth parents. So I was wondering-"

"If I knew a spell or had a potion to help you find out?" The nurse finished for her.

Hermione nodded earnestly.

The nurse sadly shook her head. "I'm sorry Miss Granger. The only spell I know of is to decide your blood status. Would you like me to cast it?" She asked.

"Oh please!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Very well." The nurse said. "expertus mei sanguis"[1]

Hermione felt her body grew very warm, then very cold. She looked expectantly at the school matron.

"Well, Miss Granger—it seems that you are indeed a pure-blooded witch."

Hermione's mouth fell open. "I'm a what?" she asked flabbergasted.

"You're a pure-blood, my dear." The nurse repeated.

Hermione spun on her heels and sprinted out of the Hospital doors tears rolling down her face. As she charged through the doors. As she did she ran smack into Theodore Nott. "Sorry." she mumbled as she sprinted off towards the Gryffindor common room.

Theo was confused. "Granger! Hey Granger!" he yelled after her, but she didn't stop. He was concerned for a moment, then confused. Why was he even concerned? He shook his head to clear it then headed into the Hospital Wing.

"Hello Mr. Nott" Madam Pomphrey smiled.

"'Lo." he said.

"Do you need more bruise paste dear?" she asked him softly.

He nodded.

"Here you are dear. I have some extra for your friends." she handed him several tubs of it.

"Thank you, Ma'am." he responded.

She smiled sadly. "I just wish it wasn't necessary."

He just shrugged. "Yeah, well. That's our fathers. When we don't listen, they beat us."

She patted him on the back. "Take care, Theodore."

He nodded, turned around and headed for the exit.

"Oh, Theodore?" the nurse asked.

He turned around. "Could you tell Severus to come and see me when you see him?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Thank you." she said

She closed the door behind him and sat down at her desk, and sighed.

Severus takes such good care of his Slytherins. If only he let everyone know what he does for them.

The majority of his first years come in abused and unwilling to talk.

* * *

><p>Almost an hour later Severus Snape came into her office.<p>

"Mr. Nott said you needed me, Poppy?" he asked.

"Yes, Severus. Thank you for coming so quickly. My stores are running low on pepper-up potion." She said.

"Very well. I will get them to you as soon as possible." He replied in his silky voice.

"Is that all?" he asked already turning to leave.

"I do have one more request." she asked.

"Yes?"

"I had a student in here earlier, requesting a potion to show who her parents are. I was only able to do the spell to show blood status. I was wondering if you would be willing to brew this potion." she said.

He sighed. "Who is the student?"

* * *

><p>Hermione, Ron and Harry were heading down to their first class of the day. Double potions with the Slytherins.<p>

"You know, I don't understand why they always pair us with the Slytherins. We will never get along with them." Harry said running his hand through his raven hair.

Hermione and Ron both shrugged.

When they arrived in the dungeons, Snape was nowhere to be seen. Ron and Harry sat down at the same table. Hermione sat down with Neville at the table next to them.

Snape came sweeping in the door, his robes flapping behind him.

"Listen up. I'm assigning partners for the rest of the year. There will be no arguments."

"Longbottom, Parkinson"

"Finnigan, Zabini"

"Thomas, Greengrass"

"Weasley, Bullstrode"

"Granger, Nott"

"Potter, Malfoy"

Most people were upset about their partners. Ron looked like he was going to cry. Harry was barely concealing his anger. Hermione just shrugged it off. Nott was never rude to her. Actually he had barely said a handful of words to her since first year. After everyone was settled into their seats, Snape gave them their assignment. "You are to brew the Draught of Living Death. You will not finish this by the end of class, but I expect a vial of what you do have done. Do try to not screw it up."

Hermione looked at Nott to find him looking back at her.

"Would you like to get the ingredients, or shall I?" Hermione asked.

"I will." Nott said getting up and walking into the store-room.

In a few minutes he came back with the asphodel, wormwood, valerian roots, and the sopophorous bean. For the next 45 minutes they worked in almost silence except to ask for a new ingredient.

They heard the plop and a hiss and looked around. Neville and Pansy's cauldron had started to pop and fizz. Nott looked stricken. "Granger! Get down!" He pushed her down under the table, shielding her with his body. It was just in time too, because 5 seconds later the cauldron exploded all over Hermione and Nott's table. The table sizzled and the wood on it started to melt.

"LONGBOTTOM!" Snape bellowed. "You idiot! The directions say valerian roots, not sneezewort, you dunderhead!"

Neville shrank back into his seat. Hermione and Nott crawled out from underneath their melted table. Nott stood up and offered Hermione his hand, which she willingly took. Snape strode over to them.

"Granger, Nott are you both alright?" he asked.

The two students nodded. The professor swooped away.

"Everyone bring me up your vials and get out of my sight! Miss Granger? Please stay after class."

Hermione sighed. It was only the first day back. What could she have possible done? She saw Ron and Harry look at her worriedly, but she just shook her head at them. When the classroom at emptied, Hermione made her way up to the Professor's desk.

"Professor?" she asked.

"Sit down, Miss Granger." he said gesturing towards the hard wooden chair. She sat.

"Madam Pomphrey informed me that you want to find out who your birth parents are." he stated.

"Yes sir." she said, unsure of where this was going.

"There—is a potion that will show one's lineage if they are pure-blooded, as Madam Pomphrey has instructed me you are." He told me. "Would you like to do it?"

I nodded my head. "What do I have to do?"

"All I need is three drops of your blood." Snape stated.

"Done." Hermione held out her hand. Snape quirked an eyebrow but pricked her finger with a needle and collected the needed blood. He then added it to the potion sitting on his desk.

"What do we do now?" Hermione asked.

"We wait...30 seconds." He replied. After 30 seconds, he took the potion, and dripped a couple drops onto a piece of parchment. He stared at it until a name appeared on the parchment.

"Well, then. Nice to meet you Miss-"

"Professor!" A boy appeared in the classroom.  
>"Yes? Mr...Nott?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: [1] Test my blood. Also as this is my story, I'm allowed to decide who the teachers are. Therefore Snape still teaches potions. Lupin is going to be teaching DADA. I'm not using Slughorn...because well I don't like him. Anyway please R&amp;R. I've given you two chapters in a day so please let me know what you think of it at least.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own it, sadly.

* * *

><p>Hermione internally groaned. 'Just as Profesor Snape was going to tell me who my parent are, <em>he<em> had to walk in!'  
>For a reason unknown to Hermione, Snape was smirking. "Yes, Mr. Nott? What is it?"<br>The Slytherin looked a little frazzled. "Sorry, Sir. I didn't realize you had company." he stated looking at Hermione, who blushed thinking Nott was insinuating something. "Two of the first-years were fighting, so I came to find you." He finished.  
>"Very well. Wait here for me. Both of you." Snaped added as Nott was trying to leave behind him.<br>The two teens sat there in an awkward silence.  
>"N-Nott?" Hermione asked shakily.<br>The brown-haired boy looked at her curiously. "Yes, Granger?"  
>"Thank you for earlier. In potions class." She elaborated when Nott looked confused. He just waved his hand at her. "Don't worry about, Granger."<br>"It's just, it was unexpected. Coming from a Slytherin and all." she stated, looking him straight in the eye.  
>She was surprised when she heard him chuckle. "Oh, Granger. You'll learn that not all Slytherins are who you think they are."<br>Just when Hermione was about to retaliate with a snarky reply, Snape walked back into the classroom.  
>He sat back down behind his desk.<br>"Now, Miss Granger. I believe we were in the process of finding out who your birth parents were, were we not?"  
>"B-but professor! What about-" Hermione was cut off.<br>"I believe Mr. Nott will be able to keep a secret."  
>Theo, didn't hear them talking about him though. He was lost in thought. 'She doesn't know who her real parents are. My twin sister's name was supposed to be Hermione.' He looked at her closely. 'We both have brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair is curly like mother's as well. I wonder...'<br>He snapped himself out of it when he saw his head of house, and her staring at him.  
>"Sorry, Sir. Spaced out for a bit."<br>"Right." Snape said staring at him. He turned his head to his other student. "Miss Granger? Are you ready to find out who your parents are?" he asked her.  
>She nodded shakily. "I-I believe so Sir."<br>"Well, which is it? Yes...or no?" The potions master asked rudely.  
>"Yes. Sir. I want to know who my parents are."<br>Snape nodded smirking at Theo. Theo wasn't sure why.  
>"Miss Granger, your mother and father's names are Theodore,"<br>'No!' thought Theo. 'It can't be!'  
>"and Rachelle,"<br>'Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!' Theodore was near panic.  
>"Nott."<br>"You've got to be bloody kidding me!" Theo's eyes widened when he realized he had said that outloud—not in his head.  
>Snape was about to take points away when he noticed Hermione. Her face was ashen, and she looked like she was going to pass out.<br>"Miss Granger?" he asked, concerned—although, he would never admit that to anyone.  
>"No. I'm a pure-blood, and my bloody father is a death-eater who also tried to kill me last summer!" Her eyes were wild, like a cornered animal, trying to find its way out.<br>"Miss Granger—Miss Nott—Oh hell, Hermione" Snape wasn't sure what he should call her anymore.  
>"You need to calm down."<br>Five seconds too late, Snape realized that was the wrong thing to say.  
>"Calm down?" she shrieked. "Calm down? I just found out that not only am I a pure-blood, but my father is a bloody death-eater, he tried to kill me in the Department of Mysteries and..." She glared at Theo who shrank back in his seat a little.<br>"and what? You're my brother, cousin what?" She asked him glaring harshly.  
>"Twin." he squeaked. He cleared his throat."Uh twin, actually. You're younger than me by 4 minutes." She started to advance at him with her wand drawn so he started speaking rapidly.<br>"I-I uh just found out this morning that I had a younger twin sister. My mother told me, she gave you away for safety reasons. To keep you safe. My father..." He spat the name "He never knew." He looked at Hermione who now had tears in her eyes. "My father is an awful, cruel man. He has abused me, and my mother since I can remember. Neithe me, nor my—our—mother believe the bullshit that he spouts about muggles, and muggle-borns being scum." He hoped Hermione wasn't going to hex him. He looked at her, and she did something he never would have excepted. She ran at him, and hugged him—crying on his shoulder.  
>He gingerly patted her on the back, and looked at Snape for help. Snape was still sitting at his desk. Theo was begging him with his eye to help me, but Snape just smirked at him.<p>

* * *

><p>After what seemed like 2 hours Hermione finally let go.<br>"Oh, Sorry." she replied blushing.  
>"That's alright Granger." He said.<br>She smirked at him.  
>"What?" he asked defensively.<br>"You can't call me Granger anymore."  
>"Shit. Well, I can't call you Nott. That would just be confusing, and my father cannot find out about you so you need to be very careful who you tell."<br>Hermione rolled her eyes. "I know Nott! I mean Theodore..I was only"  
>"Call me Theo."<br>"I was only...huh?"  
>"I said call me Theo."<br>"A-alright then. Call me Hermione. Anyway I was saying, I'm only going to tell, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Luna."  
>Theo nodded. "Alright then."<br>Snape stood up. "Now that this is all settled, you two need to get to your next class." The brother and sister stood up and walked towards the door.  
>"Oh Miss Granger?" Hermione turned around.<br>"Yes sir?"  
>"I still have to call you Miss Granger. And also, do not expect me to treat you any differently. You're still a bloody know-it-all."<br>Hermione and Theo laughed. "Yes sir" she said.  
>The two walked down the corrider. "What class do you have, Gr-Hermione?"<br>"Defense against the Dark Arts. Same as you, Theo." She said smiling.  
>"Oh right. By the way Hermione. Do you mind if I tell Blaise?" He asked.<br>"Blaise who?" she asked confused.  
>"Why, Blaise Zabini of course." he replied.<br>"Someone say my name?" they heard a deep voice say, with an Italian accent of course.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Alright. so, this is the fourth chapter I'm putting up and I've only gotten one review! And it wasn't a very nice one either. If you don't review and tell me what you think of it, then I can't gauge whether or not I should even continue it. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I think you've realized by now, I still don't own Harry Potter

* * *

><p>"Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear." Theo muttered under his breath.<p>

The tall Italian caught up to them quickly. "Hello Granger. Teddy."

Hermione giggled. "Teddy?"

Theo blushed, punching Blaise on the arm. "Shut up Blaise!"

The Italian grinned, and Hermione noticed he had perfectly straight, white teeth. "What? Don't want me embarrassing you in front of your girlfriend?"

At the word girlfriend both Hermione and Theo looked at each other, and started laughing—hard.

Blaise looked perplexed. "What, is so funny? You are his girlfriend, no?"

Hermione shook her head, laughing too hard to talk.

Theo caught his breath and said. "She is definitely _not_ my type!"

Blaise arched one of his dark eyebrows. "Are you telling me your gay? Because my cugino Carlo has had his eye on you for a long time."

Theo glared at his best friend. "I am most certainly _not_ gay. And besides your cousin Carlo is ten years older than me!"

Blaise just smiled, and looked at Hermione. "Than what is wrong with Granger here? She is intelligent, no? She is funny. Lei è molto bella, no? **[1]**

Theo glared at him. "Lei è mia sorella. Lasciala in pace!" **[2]**

Blaise frowned. "My apologies. Shall we go to Defense then?"

Theo glared at him. "Lead the way."

Hermione looked at Theo curiously. "You know Italian?"

Theo panicked. "Yes. You do as well?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, I just know what it sounds like."

Theo was relieved. "Oh, I see."

"So what was Blaise saying anyway?"

"Oh nothing of importance. Cm'on let's get to defense before the new teacher, who ever he is, gets mad."

Hermione smiled. "I don't think he'll get mad."

Theo looked at her. "What do you know, that I don't?"

Hermione giggled at him. "Lot's of things, Theo. Lot's of things."

* * *

><p>The unlikely trio wandered into the defense classroom about 3 minutes later.<p>

"Mr. Zabini, Mr. Nott, Miss Granger, why are you three late to my class?" The Defense professor asked.

Hermione had to hold back a smile. "Sorry R-Professor. We had an appointment with Professor Snape." she said sweetly.

The defense professor rolled his eyes at the young Gryffindor. "Very well. Please find a seat."

Hermione walked to the right side of the classroom to sit with Harry, and Ron, whereas the two Slytherins went to the left and sat with Draco Malfoy who gave them a strange look.

"Now..." the professor started.

"You're lucky Remus likes you Hermione." Harry said.

Hermione smiled. "I know. Now, pay attention!"

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passed by with little excitement. After the Gryffindors sat down to eat dinner, Hermione spoke up. "I um—have some news about my birth parents. I'll fill you in when we get back up to the tower."<p>

Her friends looked excited to find out, so she was hopeful they wouldn't blame her for who her parents were.

After the group finished eating, they all headed up to the tower to listen to Hermione's news. Harry, Ginny, and Ron all sat on the red couch facing the fire. Hermione sat in one of the large armchairs.

"Well, you guys. The first thing I have to say is that I went to Madam Pomphrey. She did a spell that would reveal my blood status."

Ginny was perched on the edge of the couch. "And? Come on Hermione! Tell us."

Hermione smiled before saying. "I'm a pure-blood." Her friends reactions were exactly how she pictured them. Ginny was so surprised she fell off the couch and hit the floor with a _thud._ Harry's eyes looked like they were about to bulge out of his head. Ron sat there stunned. "Blimey." he uttered.

Hermione chuckled softly. After Ginny picked herself off of the floor, and sat back on the couch she asked the question Hermione was dreading. "Well, Hermione. Who are your parents then?" The red head stared at Hermione curious.

Hermione wrung her hands together in her lap. "Well, the thing is—Don't get upset now Ron—My parents are Theodore and Rachelle...Nott."

She winced expecting Ron to blow up. What she wasn't counting on was Ginny to freak out.

"Bloody hell Hermione! You mean to say that the asshole in the Department of Mysteries is your father? That Death Eater scum? Have you known all this time? Are you betraying the Order?"

Harry tried to calm his irate girlfriend down. Hermione with tears in her eyes, looked at Ron for help. The red heads face was a strange color almost that of a plum.

When he spoke it was in a dangerously calm voice. "So that's why you walked in with Nott and Zabini? Already traded us up for the Junior Death Eaters? Are you shagging Malfoy as well? Death Eater _whore!_" He spat. He pushed himself off the couch, gave Hermione a glare that he usually reserved for Malfoy, and headed up the stairs to the Boy's Dormitory. Ginny followed suit, but instead headed up to the Girl's Dormitories.

Hermione looked at Harry. "Harry, please. Don't leave." she whispered.

"I'm sorry Hermione, for the way they're acting, but I think it will upset them even more—if I hang around you too much. I'm so sorry." He gave her a kiss on the forehead and headed up the stairs to find Ron.

Hermione sat there with her head in her hands. All of her friends had left her—because of something that she couldn't control.

* * *

><p>That's where he found her about twenty minutes later.<p>

"Hermione? Are ya okay?" he asked in a thick Irish accent.

Hermione lifted her head up and shook it. "No." she said hoarsely from crying.

"Can ya talk about it?" he asked her concerned.

"Not yet." she replied.

He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her over to the couch. She pulled her legs up and curled into a ball leaning against him. He put her arm around her and let her cry. He knew she'd explain at some point. It was a little awkward considering he wasn't that close to her, but she looked like she needed a friend.

After about ten minutes she pulled away sniffling. "I'm sorry Seamus. I'm just having a hard time right now."

The boy nodded. He understood. "Would ya like ta go down to the kitchens and talk about it, Hermione?"

She nodded.

"Well, come on then." He pulled her off of the couch and put his arm around her shoulders leading her out of the portrait hole and down into the kitchens, where she told him all about her family and how her friends reacted. Surprisingly he didn't storm out as the others had done. He was quite calm when he said. "Hermione, if they treated ya that way, just because of who your family is, then maybe they aren't ya true friends."

Hermione decided she should have befriended the Irish boy—long ago.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Sorry about before. I had three reviews, not just one. Anyway, please review :)

**[1] Lei è molto bella, no? **She is very beautiful, no?

**[2] Lei è mia sorella. Lasciala in pace! **She is my sister. Leave her alone!

Please be aware, I don't know much Italian, so I used a translator. I don't know how correct it is. If you speak Italian and it's wrong, I'm very sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

Down in the dungeons, Theo and Blaise were having a similar talk.

Blaise looked shocked. "You mean to say, Hermione Granger—is your sorella gemella?"

Theo whacked him over the head. "Speak English, you dolt! Yes, she is my twin sister."

Theo then told Blaise the story his mother told him, and what led up to him finding out Hermione was indeed his sister.

"Merda." Blaise whispered. He was shocked at the extent that a mother would go to save their child. His own mother was barely around. She had gone through so many husbands, he didn't bother to learn their names anymore. He was surprised his mother even had a child.

Theo whacked him again. "I told you to speak English."

"Shit. Is that better, _Teddy?_" Blaise smirked.

Theo pointed his wand at Blaise's face. "Don't-call-me-_Teddy!_"

Blaise put his hands up in mock surrender. "So the Dark Lord cannot know?" He asked, becoming serious again.

Theo shook his head. "No one else can know. Hermione said she was telling Potter, The Weasley girl and her dunderhead brother."

Blaise contemplated for a moment. "I do not think the two Weasley will take it well."

Theo cocked his head a little. "Why do you say that? Why not Potter?"

"Potter is more—how you say it—level-headed. The Weasley's are as hot-tempered and fiery as their hair. Except for maybe the elder twins."

Theo nodded in agreement. "Well, I guess we'll just have to watch them like hawks."

Blaise smirked. "That, I can do."

* * *

><p>Shortly after Hermione and Seamus left the kitchens, and headed back to the tower—Hermione went upstairs and went to bed. Her gossipy roommates were so preoccupied with who Susan Bones was dating now—rumor has it, Terry Boot—that they scarcely noticed Hermione wasn't herself. She kicked off her shoes, and fell into bed fully clothed. She fell into a restless sleep, dreaming about the Hall of Prophesies and a man—she wasn't sure who—chasing her, throwing spells at her back.<p>

* * *

><p>When she woke up in the morning, she was feeling worse than when she went to bed. She combed her hair—not that it helped any—and threw on her robes. She headed down to breakfast, hoping Ginny, and Ron had cooled off a bit. When she made it to the Hall, she was unsurprised to find out that—in fact—they hadn't. As she walked by them to find an empty seat, the two red-heads glared at her so ferociously, that the expression—if looks could kill—came to mind. She kept walking and found a spot between Seamus and Neville, and across from Dean. Needless to say, Dean and Neville were surprised to find she wasn't sitting with the others. Seamus, had expected it. He bent down to whisper in her ear. "They still mad at ya?" he asked. She nodded plopping eggs onto her plate, and stabbing them like they had each done her a personal wrong.<p>

Across the hall, a Slytherin wasn't to happy with this.

"He needs to keep his grubby Irish hands off of my sister." Theo growled lowly at Blaise who just smirked.

"He didn't even touch her Theo. Calm yourself." Blaise muttered softly, because Draco Malfoy was looking curiously their way.

* * *

><p>Their first class of the day was Potions again.<p>

As the Slytherins and Gryffindors waiting outside Snape's closed classroom door, Theo noticed something. He knew the Weasley's were mad at Hermione and were currently glaring at her, but Potter was looking at her almost sadly. His eyes wandered to Hermione who was currently sandwiched in between the Irish git, Finnigan and a tall black guy—Thomas he thought his surname was—the former and the latter both glaring in the direction of Potter and the Weasleys.

When Theo pointed this out to Blaise, the quiet Italian just shrugged. "Perhaps she told them. It is calming to know she has friends in her house, no?"

Theo just grunted. "It would be if it weren't the Irish git and his side-kick."

Blaise just rolled his eyes. 'His friend had barely had a sister for two days and he was already so protective of her. He did _not_ want to see Theo if he had daughters.'

Just then Snape flung the door open. "Enter." he said in his deep voice.

Everyone took their appropriate seats. Hermione with Theo, Blaise with Seamus and so on.

Blaise just chuckled as he took his seat. He wondered if he should ask Finnigan—or the Irish Git as Theo called him—about Hermione.

Back at Hermione's table she noticed Theo was quiet.

"Theo? Is something the matter?" she asked quietly.

He shook his head. "I-We need to talk to you."

"We?" she asked curiously.

"Blaise and I. We need to talk to you. Meet us at the Room of Requirement. 7 O'clock." He said sternly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine!"

* * *

><p>Blaise knew Theo wouldn't like it, but it had to be done. "Finnigan?" He asked.<p>

"What do ya want Zabini?" The sandy-haired boy asked.

"You and Hermione need to meet Theo and I at the Room of Requirement at 7." Blaise articulated.

Seamus looked at him strangely. "Why?"

"We need to discuss some things with you, about Hermione and her brother." he said trying not to let anyone know what they were talking about. The other boy sighed. "Alright then. We'll see ya at 7, but no tricks."

Blaise smiled. "You have my word, Finnigan."

At quarter to 7 Hermione descended the stairs and went to exit the Portrait Hole. As she exited, she ran to Seamus.

"Oh. There ya are Hermione. I've been looking for ya. We need ta go to the Room of Requirement." he said.

Hermione sighed. "They want you to come too? Alright let's go."

As they were walking down one of the corridors, they ran into Draco Malfoy.

"Well, well, well Granger." he sneered. "Got yourself a new boyfriend?" He looked at Seamus who glared at him.

"Well, at least he's better than Potter or Weasley. Exactly how many guys are you putting out for Granger?" he drawled.

She walked up to him, fist drawn. "I suggest shutting your mouth Malfoy, unless you want a repeat of third year. He just sneered at her, but he backed up and walked away.

"Ignore him, Hermione." Seamus said.

She smiled. "I always do."

When they got to the Room or Requirement, the two Slytherins were already waiting for them.

"Took you long enough." Theo said.

Hermione glared at him. "Yeah, well we ran into Malfoy and got a little held up."

Theo's hands balled up. "What did he say?"

Hermione shrugged. "Basically asked me how many different guys I was shagging. Oh and he said at least Seamus is better than Harry or Ron." She walked up to her brother. "It's fine. I can handle Malfoy."

"Yeah, well, right." Theo started but Blaise cut him off. He gestured towards the door. "Shall we? Ladies first." Hermione smiled at him and walked into the room. The two Slytherins followed. Seamus was glaring daggers at the smooth talking Italian.

They spent the next couple of hours discussing and arguing over things—most involving Hermione.

The two Slytherins basically told Seamus that he and Dean needed to watch Hermione, because they didn't know what Ginny and Ron might try to do.

Theo decided that even though he didn't care for the Irish Git that he was capable of watching over his sister.

As Hermione and Seamus were walking back to the common room, Seamus turned to her and said.

"Ya know Hermione, I'll always be there for you if you need me. Me and Dean."

She grinned at him. "Thanks Seamus. It means a lot."

They walked back to the common room in a content silence.

With Theo, Seamus, Dean and even Blaise by her side—she knew she could get through this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>What did you think? I have a poll on my profile asking who you think Hermione should end up with. Please vote. You can even give me your vote in a review. The choices are Seamus, Blaise, Dean, or Snape. Please review! :)


	7. Chapter 7

When Hermione woke up on Saturday morning she was bombarded by questions from her two nosy roommates.

"Hermione?" Lavender asked while curling her hair with he wand. "Why don't you hang around with Harry, Ron or Ginny anymore?"

Hermione groaned. "Because we've had a disagreement."

"But why are you hanging around with the gruesome twosome?" Parvati asked, while she was putting on purple eyeshadow.

"The gruesome twosome?" Hermione asked.

Lavender rolled her eyes at her best friend. "She means Seamus and Dean."

"Oh uh, they know what happened with the other three, and they've been helping me." Hermione explained.

Lavender and Parvati were whispering back and forth, and giggling.

"What?" Hermione asked annyoyed.

Parvati spoke up. "Lavender was wondering why you hang around so many guys."

Hermione was irritated now. "What do you mean? I don't hang around with that many guys."

Lavender started counting on her fingers. "Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Nott and that sexy Italian Zabini."

Hermione just shrugged. "It's not planned."

Lavender and Parvati shared a look. "Hermione, are you sure you aren't involved with one or more of them?"

Hermione was beyond angry now. "If you are done insinuating that I'm a whore, I'm going to go to breakfast now. I suggest staying out of my way, otherwise I'll hex you." Hermione stormed out of her dorm and down into the common room.

Just after she came down the stairs, Harry stopped her.

"Hermione, I am so sorry about what's been happening." Hermione who was already upset stopped him.

"Save it Harry! I don't want to hear it." Hermione yelled.

Hearing the commotion several people walked over.

Pushing his way to the front Ron Weasley was livid.

"So _Hermione_." he spat "Are you shagging Harry now too? You are such a whore! How many guys have you-"

No one heard what Ron was going to say though, because Hermione had punched him square in the face. "I am sick and tired of people calling me a whore!" she yelled.

"You bitch!" someone yelled.

Hermione whipped around and found Ginny Weasley pointing her wand at Hermione's heart.

"You are a whore! A Death Eater whore! I see you hanging around Nott and Zabini! Are you shagging Malfoy too?"

"_stupefy!_ Damn that bitch is annoying!" Seamus said lowering his wand, and looking down at Ginny's body laying on the floor.

"Now can we please go to breakfast?" Dean yelled.

Hermione ran towards Seamus and hugged him hard. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear. "It's okay. Yer safe. I promise. Yer safe." She pulled away and he wrapped an arm over her shoulder. "Let's go to breakfast." They walked out together ignoring all the whispering about whether or not Hermione was sleeping around. They headed down to the Great Hall, with Dean and Neville trailing them with their wands out. It had only been a couple of days, but Hermione was really starting to rely on those three boys, and Theo and Blaise of course.

* * *

><p>The weekend went by quickly and before she knew it, she was sitting next to Seamus during DADA on Monday morning.<p>

Remus noticed the new seating arrangement but didn't comment on it.

They were working on nonverbal expelliarmus and stunning spells.

Near the end of class Remus walked over to where Hermione and the boy—Finnigan—were practicing.

"Hermione, I would like you to stay after class."

"But, Reemuusss..." she said innocently.

"No, buts Hermione, and I told you to call me Professor during class."

"Fine." she huffed.

Remus walked back up to the front of the classroom. "Thst's it for today class. Enjoy the rest of your day."

Hermione waited around until everyone was gone except Seamus.

" Mr. Finnigan, you may stay if you like, but please close the door."

Seamus did as Remus told him to do.

"Hermione, has something happened between you, Harry and Ron?" Remus asked, acting much like a concerned father.

Seamus, knowing this was a tough topic, wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

Remus raised an eyebrow at the gesture, but didn't say anything.

Hermione explained everything to Remus, including what had happened on Saturday.

Remus looked upset. "Oh Hermion. Don't take anything Ron or Ginny say to heart. Their just upset."

Hermione laughed mockingly. "Upset? Ginny called me a Death Eater whore and tried to curse me! I'd say they're a little more than upset!'

Remus rubbed the back of his neck. "Right, uhh Mr. Finnigan would you mind waiting outside? I have something private to discuss with her."

Seamus pulled her arm back from around Hermione's shoulders reluctantly. "I'll be right outside." he promised her.

After the door closed behind him Remus started talking. "Hermione, you do know that boy is smitten with you right?"

Hermione laughed loudly. "Oh Remus. He is not. Seamus is just a good friend."

Remus sighed. "Hermione, I see the way he looks at you. It's the same way James used to look at Lily. That boy really cares for you."

Hermione shook her head unwilling to believe it. "No, he doesn't Remus."

The werewolf gave her a skeptical look. "Do you care for him?"

"No!" Hermione said a little quickly. Remus smiled. "What about Mr. Thomas or Mr. Zabini?"

Hermione shook her head. "No Remus! Their just friends—although I'll admit, they're all very good looking." She giggled.

Remus shook his head. "Oh Hermione. Your really are a typical girl. Go, get outta here. Run along with your little lover boy." He grinned.

Hermione smiled. "Rem_us!_ He is not my boyfriend!"  
>She walked out of the room after giving him a hug.<p>

Remus just shook his head. "You really don't understand how guys see you Hermione. Just like Lily." He walked into his office still shaking his head.

* * *

><p>"What did Professor Lupin want to talk to you about Hermione?" Seamus asked.<p>

Hermione blushed. "Oh, nothing Finnigan." she said slapping his arm gently. "Mind your own business."

"Oi! Watch it Granger. You can't ruin my perfect body." He scolded her.

She scoffed. "Please Finnigan. Your body is nothing compared to Dean Thomas'." She said jokingly.

He stuck his chest out. "Please. Women can hardly resist me."

She giggled. "Believe whatever you want Finnigan."

He grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her up over his shoulder.

"Let's go Miss Granger. It's time for a break."

He carried her all the way through the castle, outside, and towards the black lake.

She pounded on his back and kicked her legs out.

"Seamus! Put me down!" She yelped

"Never!" he yelled, spinning her in circles.

"_Seamus!_ I'm getting dizzy!" Hermione said giggling.

Theo and Blaise were watching this from underneath one of the birch trees that line the lake.

Theo was glaring at the couple.

"Theo, let them be. She's happy." Blaise said calmly.

"I don't like him" Theo stated bluntly.

"He makes her happy. Besides, he is better than Potter or Weasley, no?" Blaise asked,

Theo sighed. "I guess so, but if he hurts her, that Irish Git is going to wish he was never born."

Blaise nodded. "Agreed."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong> There's some exchange between Seamus and Hermione. Am I the only one who finds them cute? Now, I've given you quite a few chapters in one day. Don't think this is going to become a regular thing. I'm on break from school right now. Monday, I'm back in school so I won't be able to update nearly as often. Please R&R so I know what you think. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione and Seamus sat down by the lake, watching the Giant Squid play with a large log. They were sitting side-by-side against a couple of large rocks. Hermione had her head resting on his shoulder.

"Hermione?" he asked suddenly turning towards her.

"Yeah, Seamus?" she asked lifting her head up to look at him. She noticed he had a large freckle by the corner of his eye. His eyes—how had she never noticed the beautiful shade of blue they were?

His face was turning pink. He fumbled over his words. "Would you uh- go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?" He ran his hand through his sandy hair, his eyes skimming around; left, right, anywhere but her eyes.

She frowned remembering what Remus had said.

Seamus caught the frown and quickly back-pedaled. "I mean-you don't have-"

"Seamus Shush! I wasn't frowning at you. I was frowning at something Remus told me earlier."

"Oh, right." He said looking at the ground.

"Seamus? I would love to go to Hogsmeade with you." Hermione said red spots flaring on her cheeks.

The Irish boy smiled the biggest smile she had ever seen. She noticed he got these cute dimples when he did. She reminded herself to make him smile more.

He kissed the top of her head and told her he had to go meet up with Dean.

She sat by the lake enjoying the sun, when someone sat down beside her.

"Fancy meeting you here." The boy said grinning. Hermione rolled her eyes and shoved him playfully.

"Oh shut it, Theodore." She remarked.

He smirked. "Ohh, Theodore huh? Am I in trouble?"

"Leave the poor girl alone, won't you?"

"Oh, Hello Blaise! I didn't see you there." she smiled.

"Ma ho visto il mio tesoro." **[1]**

"How many times do I have to tell you speak in bloody english?" Theo growled.

"Trop de fois." **[2]** Blaise replied

Hermione looked surprised. "Combien de langues parlez-vous exactement?" **[3]**

Blaise just shrugged. "Un peu juste, je suppose. Écoutez, je pense que nous avons contrarié ton frère." **[4]**

"Knock it off you two. Speak bloody English!" Theo demanded.

"Calm down Theo! Geez." Hermione said. "What do you guys want anyway?" she asked playing with a strand of her hair.

"We wanted to talk to you about Finnigan." Theo said boldly.

"His name is Seamus—Say it with me—Sh-aye-mus!" She said wryly.

"Whatever. We couldn't help overhearing-"

"I bet you couldn't help over hearing." Hermione interjected. "Honestly Theo, you've been my brother for less than a week, and you're more protective than Harry and Ron ever were!"

Theo scuffed his shoe on the ground. "IjsgtoIdonwanslosou." He mumbled rapidly.

"Pardon? I didn't quite catch that." Hermione asked.

"I SAID I just got you back, I don't want to lose you." He muttered a crimson flush creeping up from under his collar.

Hermione smiled widely at him. "You're sweet Theo, you really are. But you need not to worry. Seamus is a good guy."

"I know, I know. I just don't like seeing his hands all over my little sister!" Theo said getting all worked up; gesturing with his hands.

Hermione scoffed. "Please Theo, his hands were hardly 'all over me'. Besides, I may be your younger sister, but I can kick your arse any day!"

Blaise snickered.

Theo glared at his best friend. "What are you laughing about over there?"

Blaise shrugged his shoulder, trying—and failing—to look innocent.

She stood up, brushed herself off, kissed Theo on the cheek and gave Blaise a wave. She started to walk away, but then turned around.

"Oh and the next time either of you boys tries to eavesdrop on my _personal_ conversations, I'm going to make Voldemort look like a tame puppy dog!" She glare was so ferocious that both of the boys gulped.

She smirked and waved at them. "Toodaloo!"

"Your sister is one scary woman." Blaise whispered.

"Tell me about it. She sure is a spitfire." Theo replied.

Harry and Ginny were sitting in the courtyard watching several of the first-years running around playing some kind of game.

"Gin?" Harry asked playing with her hair.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Please tell me you're not still mad at Hermione." Harry pleaded.

She sighed. "I really should apologize to her, shouldn't I?"

Harry looked at her incredulously. "Ya think?" he said sarcastically.

"I wasn't really mad. I guess I was just surprised and I lashed out at her. I mean, it's not every day you find out your friend is the daughter of a Death Eater that tried to kill you!" She very nearly shouted.

"Gin, calm down. Why don't we go find her and apologize. Although we may have to beg on our knees for her to forgive us." he stated. "Not that I would blame her." he added as an afterthought.

"I know. I know. Let's just hope Ron comes around soon." Ginny said.

Harry chuckled. "Yes, well you remember what Hermione said. He's got the emotional range of a teaspoon. Although I think she gave him more credit than he deserved."

Ginny started giggling.

Harry pulled Ginny up by the wrist. "Let's go Ginny. It's time we talked to Hermione.

Neither of them noticed the pale blonde boy lurking behind them, and he heard everything they said.

'So mudblood Granger isn't a mudblood after all. But which Death Eaters are her parents?'

* * *

><p>Hermione was in the library reading when Harry and Ginny found her.<p>

Her eyes narrowed when she saw them approaching. "Yesss?" she hissed.

They two looked guiltily at each other.

"Hermione, we've come to apologize." Harry said, nudging Ginny.

"What I did was inexcusable, and completely uncalled for. I lashed out and you for no reason, and I'm sorry. I know it's a stupid thing to ask, but...will you forgive me?" Ginny asked hopefully.

Hermione stared her down for moment, before settling her eyes on Harry. "And you? What do you have to say for yourself?"

Harry sighed. "What I did was a selfish thing. In order to try to keep things calm, I sacrificed my friendship with an amazing girl, and I'm sorry."

Hermione jumped up. "Oh, Harry! Of course I forgive you!" She hugged him. Over his shoulder she noticed Ginny becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

"Ginny? I forgive you too." Hermione said softly. The red head's face broke out into a huge smile. "Oh thank you Hermione! I promise, you won't regret it."

Hermione scoffed. "I better not. So, where's your brother?"

Ginny grimaced. "Uh, well you see Ron-"

Hermione nodded. "Say no more. Two out of three isn't so bad."

When Seamus saw Hermione walking to dinner with Harry and Ginny he grew upset. 'Of course, now that she's made up with them, I'll be forgotten.'

He was quite surprised though, when Hermione came over and sat down between him and Dean.

"What's up Hermy?" Dean asked grinning.

She glared at him. "Don't call me Hermy!"

Dean just shrugged. "You need a nickname. Your name is too bloody long." She laughed, and turned to Seamus who was frowning. She nudged him "Seamus? You alright?" she asked concerned.

"Peachy." he replied coldly. She frowned, her eyebrows pulling together. "Did I do something to you?"

He shook his head. "I just figured since you made up with your _best friends_ you wouldn't need me anymore." he said.

"Oh, Seamus. Just because I have other friends, doesn't mean I won't make time for you." Hermione said.

Seamus looked up hopeful. "Promise?"

She smiled up at him. "Promise!"

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to him. She smiled and leaned in. She hoped nothing spoiled the moment.

"Hey Granger!"

"Ugh!" Hermione groaned. "Bloody Malfoy."

The arrogant blonde sauntered over to them. "So, Granger...I heard some interesting news about you today."

Seamus was glaring at him. "Shove off Malfoy."

"Don't think I will. I know you're little secret Granger, and I intend to find out, just who your parents are. I think there are some people who would be interested to know. Don't you?" he smirked.

Hermione's face paled.

Malfoy just smirked at her, and strode away back to the Slytherin table.

Hermione chuckled feebly. "That's not good, is it?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> What do you think? I'm still having a vote to see who you want Hermione to end up with. Right now I have 1 vote for Seamus, Blaise, and Severus and 0 for Dean. Please R&R!

**[1] "Ma ho visto il mio tesoro." **But I saw you, my darling.

**[2] "Trop de fois." **Too many times.

**[3] "Combien de langues parlez-vous exactement?" **How many languages do you speak, exactly?

**[4] "Un peu juste, je suppose. Écoutez, je pense que nous avons contrarié ton frère." **A fair few, I suppose. Look, we've upset your brother.

The first one is Italian, the rest French. Now I don't speak either langauge fluently, so pleae forgive me if it's wrong.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione and Seamus shared a panicked look. Hermione looked like she was going to pass out any minute. Seamus sighed and walked her out of the Great Hall, making sure she didn't keel over. At the Slytherin table Theo and Blaise both groaned at the exchange between Malfoy and Hermione. They got up and followed the two Gryffindors. Harry and Ginny knew something wasn't right so they too, followed the others out of the Hall. All 6 of them met up in the corridor outside the Hall. Unfortunetly, Hermione hadn't told Seamus, Theo or Blaise about making up with the others. Harry and Ginny found themselves staring at 3 wands pointed in their faces.

Hermione held her hands up like a crossing guard. "Wait! Stop! I've made up with them. It's okay."

The three boys lowered their wands. "I still don't trust them." Theo stage whispered.

Blaise just shook his head at his friend. "We need to go to the Room. There is something Theo and I need to tell you."

The odd group of 6 made their way up to the 7th floor corridor by the dancing trolls.

After walking back and forth 3 times, the room opened up for them.

It was a cozy little room, with a fireplace and three loveseats.

Theo and Blaise sat on one couch, Ginny and Harry on another and Hermione and Seamus on the last one.

Hermione leaned forward. "Alright Theo, Blaise. What do you need to tell us? First, of all did you see Malfoy confront me in the Great Hall?"

The boys nodded.

"Did you hear what he said?" She asked.

They shook there heads.

"He said that he knows I'm the daughter of a Death Eater, and he is going to find out which one."

Theo had a panicked look on his face. "Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit!"

Blaise smacked him in the head. "What my idiot friend is trying to articulate is that Draco Malfoy is a Death Eater."

Hermione shook her head. "No, he can't be. He's a cruel boy, but he's no Death Eater."

"Hermione, I've seen the mark." Blaise said calmly.

"But—but—but" Hermione stammered. She suddenly thought of something. "Theooo? Blaise?" she asked slowly.

Blaise held up a hand to stop her. "I know what you are thinking Hermione, and I promise you that neither of us are Death Eaters."

Hermione felt her cheeks heat up. "I'm sorry." she said timidly.

Theo vaguely waved his hand. "Forget about it."

"This is a nice family moment and all, but what are we doing here?" Harry asked gesturing towards Ginny and Seamus.

"You don't get it, do you Potter?" Theo sneered, acting like the Slytherin he was. "Malfoy will tell his father, who will tell You-Know-Who. They'll find out who her father is, and they'll come after her. They would jump at the opportunity to have a pure-blood witch like Hermione. If she declined, like you know she will, they'll kill her—if she's lucky. That might keep her around to torture and rape her! Do you really want that happening, Potter!"

Theo was standing up yelling at Harry, who was sitting calmly next to his girlfriend.

Hermione had put her head in her hands. Seamus wrapped his arm around her in a comforting embrace. She liked how safe, and secure she felt with him.

"That is enough!" Blaise bellowed, standing up. Hermione was shocked. She had never heard the quiet Italian _ever_ raise his voice.

"We are not helping by standing here arguing. We can't do much to stop Malfoy, but he can make sure that Hermione is with someone—one of us, or even Thomas if need be—at all times! What we don't need is Malfoy, or one of his little buddies, grabbing her and taking her back to You-Know-Who." Blaise said smartly. "During classes, it isn't such a big deal, but she can't be left by herself—even in the Gryffindor common room."

Seamus looked doubtful. "How can she not be safe in the common room?"

"You do _not_ know every person that is a Death Eater or a sympathizer to their ways—even in Gryffindor. Also, Weasley watch your brother." Blaise said.

Ginny scoffed. "You don't believe my brother is a Death Eater, do you?"

Blaise shook his head. "No, but he is mad enough to do something stupid."

"Right, now that we are all done talking about me like I'm not even here...can we go _now?"_ Hermione asked irritated.

Theo nodded, then looked at Harry and Seamus. "Take care of my sister Potter. You too Finnigan, or the Death Eaters are going to be the least of your problems." He pushed himself off of the couch, and left the room.

Blaise rolled his eyes at his dramatic friend. "Don't worry about him, he's just being dramatic." He nodded at Harry, Ginny, and Seamus. He walked over to Hermione and kissed her on the forehead.

"Dormi bene mia cara." he said softly. Seamus glared at him as he walked by.

"Well, I think we're done here." Ginny said standing up. "Hermione? You still coming to the Burrow for Christmas?"

Hermione was pleasantly pleased. "Really?You still want me there?"

Ginny smiled. "'Course. Everyone except Percy will be there. Even Bill and Charlie!"

Hermione smiled. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

><p>Before Hermione knew it, it was Saturday morning. The day of her 'date' with Seamus to Hogsmeade.<p>

"Gin?" she asked the younger girl shaking her awake.

"Mmph?" The girl grumbled into her pillow.

"Will you help me pick out an outfit for today? I'm going to Hogsmeade with Seamus." Hermione pleaded. The young girl was up in a flash. She pulled out a tight pair of muggle jeans, a flowy emerald green top, and some knee-high black boots.

"Perfect!" she declared. "Now, when you get back, I want to hear all about this 'date' with that fine piece of Irish arse." Ginny grinned wildly. Hermione's face coloured and she shoved her friend.

"Shush Gin!" she said sternly.

She wandered downstairs to where Seamus was waiting for her.

He blinked rapidly before saying. "W-wow! You look amazing." He offered her his arm and off they went. It was an eventful day, that was for certain.

As made their way to the village, Seamus suddenly got very brave. "Hermione? I really like you."

Hermione smiled. "I really like you too."

Seamus grinned, lifted her up and spun her around. "Sea_mus!_" she cried.

He set her down on her feet, and kissed her gently. As he pulled away he saw the shock in her eyes, and he felt awful. "I-I'm sorry Hermione. I don't know-"

She put a finger to his lips. "Seamus? I was just surprised. Now shut up and kiss me."

He happily obliged.

"Awh. Isn't that adowable? Wittle Granger's found herself a boyfwend!" A women cackled.

Hermione and Seamus quickly broke apart. Standing before them, grinning manically was Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy.

The two teens started backing away slowly. Lucius gave her a fake concerned look. "Come now, Granger. We aren't here to hurt you. I've heard from my son that you are indeed the pure-blood daughter of one of our own. We only came to see if you would care to join us?"

Hermione glared and spat at him. "I'd rather be dead!" She whipped out her wand, as did Seamus.

Bellatrix cackled again. "That can be arrainged! _Avada Kedavra!"_

Hermione saw the green spell sped towards her and she knew there was nothing she could do about it. She braced herself for the contacting hit.

It never came, at the final second Seamus jumped in front of her with his arms wide. "Hermione, run!" he yelled before the spell collided with his chest. He slumped to the ground. The two Death Eaters disapparated. Hermione, sobbing, fell to her knees at the head of her classmate.

"Seamus! Seamus!" she sobbed. "Wake up! Damn it! Wake up!" She shook him hard, the tears pouring down her face. Her attempts were futile though, because Seamus Finnigan...was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>*hides under a rock* Please don't kill me! It was necessary for the plot. I will admit, I nearly cried when I wrote this. Please let me know what you think. Review Please!


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione sat on the ground and cradled his head in her lap, sobbing. Two students that heard the shouting came over to investigate. They saw Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange disappear. They ran over to where the distraught Hermione was on the ground.

"Terry, you need to get Dumbledore or someone! I'll take care of Hermione and S-Seamus until you get back." Susan Bones said choking back a sob.

Terry Boot took one look at the scene and took off at a sprint towards the castle.

Susan kneeled down besides Hermione. She put her hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Hermione what happened?" she asked as softly as she could.

"W-We were g-going to Hogs-s-smeade and-and-and he k-k-kissed me and-and-and t-they showed up and s-s-shot the k-k-k-killing c-curse at me, and he-he-he jumped in t-the w-way and n-now he's dead!" Hermione sobbed, latching on to the witch. Susan tried to comfort the other witch as best she could.

After what seems like eons, Terry came back with Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and Madam Pomphrey behind him.

Madam Pomphrey gasped and put a hand over her mouth. "Oh Albus!" she cried.

The twinkle was missing from his eyes when he told her. "Poppy, please take Mr. Finnigan to the hospital wing." He turned towards the Potions professor. "Severus, please take care of Miss Granger. Give her a calming draught if she needed one." Snape nodded his head. He gently grabbed the distraught Gryffindor by the elbows and pulled her into a standing position. "Let's go Miss Granger." He tried to walk with her, but her legs were so weak, that she was having trouble walking. He looked at her, shrugged and scooped her into his arms, where she promptly passed out. After Madam Pomphrey had levitated Seamus away on a magical stretcher, Dumbledore turned towards the other students. "Miss Bones, Mr. Boot it is my understanding that you saw who attacked them?" The two students silently nodded. "Come then, let us go up to my office. I fear trips to the village will have to be postponed for now."

When Hermione finally came to. She was in a small room she didn't recognize. She sat up quickly, but laid back down when she felt dizzy.

"Be careful Miss Granger, you have gone through a traumatic experience. It would be best if you didn't try to overexert yourself."

"Professor Snape? Where am I?" Hermione questioned looking around curiously.

"You are in my private quarters. Professor Dumbledore asked me to bring you here." He replied

Hermione remembered the events that led up to this and started sniffling.

Snape, unsure what to do with a crying female asked. "Is there anyone you want me to bring here to comfort you?" he asked awkwardly.

She nodded.

"Potter?" he asked begrudgingly.

She shook his head. She didn't think she could bear to see Harry right now. "Please Sir, c-could you g-get my b-b-brother and B-Blaise?" she asked wiping her eyes.

The potions master nodded. "Tippy?" he called. A small house-elf appeared.

"Could you please let Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini know I need to see them urgently?" The little elf nodded and disappeared.

Less than 4 minutes later Hermione heard commotion outside the door. Snape stood up to let them in. Theo pushed through the door and ran to her side. Upon seeing her brother and his friends she burst into heavy sobs. Blaise strode through the door a little less wildly but looked concerned just the same.

Theo wrapped in the smaller girl into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry Hermione." he kept repeating over and over again in her ear.

"You are safe now, cara. You are safe." Blaise said reassuringly.

After several minutes of this, Snape strode over. "Mr. Nott I need to speak with you—outside."

Theo glared at him, but his expression softened when he looked at his sister. He followed him out.

After the door closed Hermione started to get jumpy again.

"Blaise, I need to go to the Hospital Wing." She tried to push past him to get to the door. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "No, Hermione." he said firmly.

She wrenched her arm out of his grip. "I need to go see Seamus." she walked towards the door again.

Blaise, who had expected this grabbed her round the waist and pulled her back. "I said no, Hermione!"

She wouldn't stop struggling so he spun her around so she was facing him.

"Blaise, please let me go." she pleaded with him. His shook his head. "I am sorry, cara."

"I hate you!" she screamed. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Each word was said with a hard blow to his chest. She beat her hands against his chest until she tired out. "You don't hate me, cara." he murmered. After he was sure she wouldn't try to escape, he set her back down on the couch, but she wrapped her arms around his neck, and buried her head into his chest. "It's my fault he's d-dead. Everyone is going to hate me!" she sobbed into his chest. After a while she fell asleep. He gently unlaced her fingers from behind his neck. "No one could hate you, cara." he whispered as he kissed her forehead. He exited the room as quietly as possible.

"How is she?" Theo asked.

"She is sleeping right now." Blaise said. Theo sighed. "God damnit! Why did this happen?" he punched one of the walls.

"I would appreciate it if you could refrain from destroying my things." Snape said annoyed.

* * *

><p>After Hermione had woken up, the two boys took her to see Harry, and Ginny who were sitting in the Hospital Wing.<p>

The moment they walked through the oak doors, Hermione was attacked by a blur with red hair.

"Oh Hermione!" Ginny cried hugging the older girl tightly.

Hermione hugged her back. "Gin, it's all my fault!" she cried.

"No." It wasn't Ginny who spoke, but Harry. "It is _not_ your fault Hermion. Seamus knew what he was doing. He sacrificed himself to save you." He patted Hermione on the back.

"We have to go to the Hall. Dumbledore wants to address the students."

Hermione sighed. She didn't want to go listen to Dumbledore. She just wanted to curl up in a little ball, fall asleep and never wake up.

The group that was now missing one, tromped their way down to the Hall, and sat at their appropriate tables.

All of the students were whispering to each other, wondering what was happening. Some had grave faces—most likely people who already knew, but most looked excited. The staff's facial expressions varied from almost boredom—Snape—to distressed—Lupin—to distraught—McGonagall.

After about 5 minutes Dumbledore stood up looking very grave. and curbed everyone's curiosity.

"Today, during a Hogsmeade visit two of our students were attacked by Death Eaters." The students started talking loudly to one another.

"Quiet please! Hermione Granger, and Seamus Finnigan were attacked by known Death Eaters Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy. Miss Granger escaped relatively unscathed, most unfortunetly Mr. Finnigan was killed. I tell you to not ask Miss Granger about this, because it was a traumatic experience. I ask you to know give a moments silence in honor of Seamus Finnigan, who died like a true Gryffindor—protecting one of his friends."

The hall was silent, even the Slytherins honored the young student who was so tragically killed.

The Gryffindor who had known Seamus personally were visually upset. Harry, Ginny, Neville, and even Ron all had tears running down their faces. Hermione was sobbing being held up, by an also weeping Dean Thomas—who had been his best friend. The Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs were all giving their respect to the fallen student.

Draco Malfoy, for reasons that were his own—looked stricken. But only Merlin knows what was going through his head.

It was an odd sight, seeing the school so unified. An odd sight indeed.

The headmaster waved his hand and all the banners in the hall changed to a scarlet red, with a picture of Seamus on them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Wow. That was a hard chapter for me to write. I wrote and rewrote it multiple times. I still don't think it turned out as well as it could have. Please review though, I would really appreciate it. :)


	11. Chapter 11

By the last week in September, the majority of the school was back to normal. The only people who were still affected by the death of their classmate was the Gryffindors, who had actually known him.

As the days of September turned into the nights of October the school learned that all Hogsmeade trips were canceled until further notice. As the rest of the school grumbled audibly, Hermione was relived. er This meant the students would be safe. After the original curiosity about the attack died down, most of the students went back to treating Hermione the way they did before. The exception was Draco Malfoy. He didn't go out of his way to insult Hermione anymore, and when he did insult her—it was half-heartedly. Hermione was suspicious as to why, but didn't dwell on it.

* * *

><p>Harry was sitting up in his dormitory, pondering the letter he had received from Dumbledore. He said his 'private lessons' would begin this evening. Harry sighed and stared at the only unused bed in the dormitory. He still felt sadness at the emptiness in the room. The empty bed was an ominous sign that something was coming. He just didn't know what.<p>

At 8 o'clock Harry found himself in front of the gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office. He gave the password and ascended the spiral stairs that led him up to a door with a brass knocker.

He knocked.

"Come in." said Dumbledore.

Harry entered wondering just what these 'lessons' would be about.

* * *

><p>Hermione was sitting down in the common room at one of the tables with Ginny and Dean.<p>

They were a quite somber group, until someone interrupted them.

"So _Hermione,_ how do you feel knowing that Seamus is dead because of you?" Ron sneered at her.

Hermione looked up at him with a blank stare. "Go to hell Ron." she uttered before staring back at the table.

"Bitch! Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Hermione was about to retaliate but before she could, Dean stood up and blocked Ron from her view.

"You need to leave." Dean said coldly. Hermione shivered. She had never heard Dean sound so...mean.

Ron just smirked at him. "How does that make you feel Dean, knowing your best mate is dead...because of her!" he yelled pointing at Hermione.

Dean glared at him. "Seamus is dead because he chose to save someone else's life. He made a sacrifice to save someone he _loved._" He looked at Hermione and his expression softened. "Yes, Hermione. Loved. Seamus has loved you ever since he met you." He turned back at the fuming red head.

"How many time have _you _put her in danger, to have _her_ save you? You should feel damn lucky to have her as a friend. Instead you decide to throw that all away because of something she has absolutely no control over? Some friend you are." He spat.

Ron looked at him, then at Hermione. He just shook his head and stomped away.

Dean sat back down. Hermione was staring at the table.

"Hermione?" he asked gently, putting his large hand on her shoulder. He could feel her shaking.

"He's right." she whispered. "He's right. It's all my fault."

Dean took his hand and gently lifted her chin up so she was looking at him.

"Hermione!" he said sternly. "Seamus gave up his life to save you. Your doing a piss-poor job of repaying him by sitting here moping around! Do you really think Seamus would have wanted you to do that?" she tried to turn away but Dean wouldn't let her. "You need to get your arse up and do something!" He let her go and she smiled at him.

"Thanks Dean. I think that was what I needed to hear. But how are you so calm about this?"

"I'm not, Hermione. I just handle my feelings a little better than you do."

She didn't look reassured. "Are you sure your okay?"

He grinned and patted her on the head. "It's late. Go to bed princess. You too Ginny."

"Don't call me princess!" Hermione growled, as Ginny said. "What are you my father?"

But both girls listened to him, and headed up stairs.

Dean grimaced and walked up to his room. He sat on his bed, and not for the first time, wept for his best mate.

* * *

><p>As the days grew colder and the nights longer, Hermione found herself feeling more and more alone.<p>

She could hardly wait for Christmas Holidays. They were still four weeks away though. She longed for the warmth and lovingness the Burrow provided. After Dean lashed out at him, Ron wasn't being so much of a problem anymore. He still occasionally glared at her but he never sought her out to degrade her.

One day, as Hermione was walking back from the library—her sanctuary—Draco Malfoy stopped her in the corridor.

"Granger?" he asked.

She sighed. She didn't have time for this right now. "What do you want Malfoy?"

He looked uncomfortable. "I-er wanted to say-er- My condolences about what happened to Finnigan."

She rolled her eyes. "Shove off Malfoy!" She pushed past him and kept walking.

He ran ahead of her and blocked her way. "I never planned on saying anything to my father! Pansy was the one who owled him. Honest!"

"And why should I believe you Malfoy?" Hermione questioned.

He shifted uncomfortably. "Well, I can't give you a good reason. After all, I've been most cruel to you. I'm only trying to say that I never meant for this to go that far. I only threatened you as a joke. I never meant for anyone to get hurt."

Hermione glared at him. "Yes, well...whether you meant it or not, Seamus is dead! And he's n-not coming b-back." She swiped angrily at her eyes. "Now, if you'll excuse me..." she pushed past him again, this time he didn't stop her.

"Be careful who you trust Granger!" he yelled after her. "Zabini isn't all he claims to be!"

* * *

><p>In the darkness, the young man slipped through the gates of Hogwarts and out into the fresh air. He disappeared with a pop.<p>

In the distance, a lone wolf howled to the moon eager to run. Eager to find his place in the world.

In the dungeons, Severus Snape fell into a fitful sleep, dreaming of red-hair, emerald eyes and an unforgiving green curse.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Sorry it's a bit shorter than I intended, but I felt this was a good place to end it. What's up with Malfoy, and Blaise huh? Please read and review! :)


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione spend several nights thinking over what Malfoy had told her. _Should she believe him?_ She decided the best course of action would be to ask Theo. She got her chance a fortnight later. They were walking outside by the lake. Blaise was absent, having had homework, so that left the two siblings to their own devices.

"Theo?" she asked tentatively, not wanting to anger him.

"Hmm?" he answered absent-mindedly staring into the lake. She wasn't really sure how to approach the touchy subject.

"Is...umm... is Blaise a Death Eater?" She asked biting her lower lip. He whipped his head towards her quickly. "Where did you get that idea?" he asked sharply. She blushed.

"Well...er Malfoy told me he isn't all he claims to be, and be careful who I...uh trust." Theo stared at her for a moment before answering slowly and deliberately. "Blaise is _not_ a Death Eater."

"But what did Malfoy mean then?" she questioned.

He sighed. "That's not my story to tell. He'll tell you when...and if he is ready."

Unfortunetly Theo's answer only made her more curious. For several weeks Hermione couldn't help but wonder what Theo had meant. As classes got more strenuous though, she paid more attention to her work and eventually forgot about their conversation.

* * *

><p>After a particularly brutal Ancient Runes exam, Hermione decided to venture out towards the lake. Deep in thought, she didn't see the rock sticking out slightly from the ground. As her toe hit the edge of it, her body propelled forward and she instinctively threw her arms out to brace herself. Just before her face came into contact with the hard ground, a pair of warm arms snaked their way around her waist.<p>

"Walk much?" she heard a deep masculine voice whisper in her ear. She huffed loudly. The man chuckled and set her upright, arms still wrapped tightly around her.

"Relax, cara. I am only playing with you."

She sighed. "Blaise, you scared me." She felt his arms still around her but didn't say anything—he was very warm.

"You fell because you were not paying attention, but because I startled you." he stated.

She rolled her eyes and gestured towards his arms. "Mind letting me go?"

He pulled his arms away and rubbed the back of his neck. "Err...right."

If she didn't know any better, she would have sworn he was blushing. Then he grinned at her and she was reminded of Seamus. Her traitorous eyes began to tear up. He looked at her concerned.

"Cara? What is wrong?" he asked.

She sniffled and shook her head. He sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He led her to a group of large rocks and sat her down.

He waited for her to calm down, rubbing soothing circles into her back.

"S-S-Seamus." was all she said.

He nodded sadly and pulled her closer to him. She buried her face into his chest. He held her there, and laid his chin on top of her head.

Compared to his 6'3 frame, she was tiny—but he noticed she fit perfectly in his arms. He pushed that thought into the back of his head. Here she was, the girl of his dreams crying in his arms about her dead friend—boyfriend—what ever, and he was thinking about how perfect they were.

After a few minutes Hermione pulled her head up and giggled. He raised his eyebrow.

"S-Sorry." she said through her giggle, which had now turned into a chuckle. He was convinced she had lost her mind. His perplexed look only made her laugh harder.

He took his face between his large hands and tipped her head from side to side looking for injuries. She batted his hands away. "Sorry Blaise. I was laughing because I got your shirt all wet."

He gave her a weird look. "Aaannddd...that's funny?" He asked.

She nodded and giggled again.

"Alright then." he replied in a tone that clearly feared for her sanity.

She smiled brightly at him. "You're such a good friend Blaise." She stood, up kissed him on the cheek and then she was gone.

He lifted his hand to his cheek and smiled sadly. "Such a great _friend."_ he repeated softly.

* * *

><p>He sat there for a while, then headed to his common room to talk to his best friend.<p>

When he got there, he sat down next to Theo, who was reading a book. Feeling him sit down, Theo closed the book and looked up.

"We need to talk." Blaise said. Theo looked at him curiously.

The Italian sighed. "I am not sure how to say this."

"Let me guess. You have feelings for my sister, but think that she only thinks of you as a friend, and that I'm going to be mad at you if you pursue her?" Theo asked.

"Well, you hit the Centaur on the head." Blaise replied.

Theo nodded. "Right. Well, I won't be mad at you if you pursue her. I think she _will_ think of you as more than a friend, but right now she is still grieving. I think you would make a good couple, but if you hurt her, you will be looking down the end of my wand."

Blaise gulped. "Right."

Theo patted him on the shoulder as he stood up. "Just be a friend to her right now. It's what she needs."

He walked away and down the stairs to his dorm.

Blaise sat there for a while when the bane of his existence walked in.

"Hello Zabini." he said smirking.

He sighed. "What do you want Malfoy?"

"What? Am I not allowed to greet my friend?" He sneered.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "We are not friends!"

"Well, I wouldn't mind being friends with Granger...if you know what I mean." The blonde replied.

Blaise stood up and walked over to him. "You stay away from her!" he said sharply.

Malfoy smirked at him. "Watch your tongue, Zabini. I might just slip up about you and..."

"SHUT UP!" Blaise roared. He generally didn't yell but Malfoy just got on his nerves.

"You say anything, and you will regret it!" Blaise promised.

Malfoy just smirked at him. "What? You don't want Granger to know you had sex with Ginny Weasley _and_ Lavender Brown?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>gh. I'm mad at myself for not getting this up sooner. I've been so busy it's not even funny. I have school work, I just got a second job, and I have to go to court. Oh boy. I hope this is up to your standards. Please review! :)


End file.
